


But before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you

by SuburbanWarrior



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuburbanWarrior/pseuds/SuburbanWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis puts Harry into subspace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But before the night is through, I wanna do bad things with you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, so please go easy on me. I feel that the world could aways use more dom!Louis and daddy!kink. Honestly, this is just 4.5k of PWP. But, I hope you enjoy reading it!  
> Find me on tumblr @ the-suburban-warrior

They started the minute they got back to London. On the road, they never had enough time to get Harry down properly. Too many interruptions, too many people fluttering around, ready to call them at a moments notice. The hotel headboards never had the proper slats anyway. By the time the leg of the American tour was over, they were both antsy for it.

  
Harry needed to let go. After days upon days where all of his actions were scrutinized, like a bug under a microscope, he needed to relax He was wound tight, like a rubber band ready to snap. He needed to lose all of his inhibitions, go to that floaty, warm place where his world reduced to just Louis, Louis, Louis. After taking care of himself for so long, he was ready to hand over control to Louis. Louis, the love of his life, who he trusted more than anyone.

  
Louis needed this too. He was ready to take absolute control. In a world where it feels they are never in control- just puppets on a string, controlled by management that was more concerned with the figures they make than their feelings, he was ready to finally control something. He was ready to give his baby what he needed.

  
Louis had sent Harry to get set up, but chose to stay in the living room, mindless flicking through television channels. He knew from experience that the build up was one of the most important parts for both of them. It made harry antsy, wound him up even tighter, made it easier for Louis to get him to snap. Louis could practically see Harry, naked and kneeling by the bed, fingers twitching in anticipation as he waited, never knowing how long Louis would be. Just the thought of what they were going to do made Louis’ cock twitch in his trousers. He was so ready for this, the pure, unadulterated good that would come out of it.

  
After what he deemed the appropriate length of time, Louis padded down the hallway to their bedroom. The sight before him, one that never ceased to amaze him, had his cock filling against his thigh in seconds. Harry, beautiful, Harry- all long torso and inked tattoos, was kneeling at the foot of their bed, trembling so hard that Louis could see it from the doorway. He was fully hard against his stomach already, tip deep pink and glossy. His chin was tucked against his chest, his lips tucked under his teeth- a futile attempt to stop the desperate whimpers that he released. Louis was practically in awe. Even after all these years, he still couldn’t believe this gorgeous creature was his. He’d felt that way since Harry had cornered him in the bungalow, crowding into his space and whispering “I’d really like to kiss you now”. He’d felt like this after their first time together, when all Louis could think was Mine, Mine, Mine. He feels it every time he looks across the stage and sees Harry there, beaming out and an audience that was beaming right back. He suspected he’d feel that way forever.

  
“Louis,” Harry breathed, practically inaudible.

 

“Hey, Baby,” louis spoke. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you. I need you to stand up for me now, can you do that baby?”

  
“Can,” Harry whispered, attempting to stand up on shaking legs. He reminded Louis of a newborn, Giraffe, or calf, or any other animal whose limbs were too long for their body. He guided Harry to the bed, and laid him down spread eagle. With practice ease, he pulled Harry to the top of the bed, resting him in between the pillows. Grabbing the rope from the bedside table, he pulled his arms above his head, and secured them to the slats in the headboard. He moved down Harry’s body, pressing kisses to the exposed skin, purposely bypassing his cock. Harry’s eyes were already glassy, and Louis could feel the arousal pooling in his gut, in anticipation for what was too come. Harry was so beautiful like this, slipping down so easily, and Louis couldn’t be happier. They both needed this so fucking badly, both ached for it deep in their bones.

  
“Let’s see how hard you can get for me baby,” he whispered against the soft skin of Harry’s inner thigh. “I know you can get harder than this. Come on, show Daddy what he does to you.” With that, he stroked up Harry’s cock once, teasingly, slowly. For Harry, it was already too much and at the same time not nearly enough. After being untouched for so long, Louis hand. even the low, dry burn, felt like perfection. Harry was on fire and they had barely begun. He let out a whimper, and then a low moan.

  
With that, Louis dropped his cock. “That’s all you’re gonna get for a while baby. You gotta work to do this yourself. Gotta be a good boy for daddy, Get nice and hard without his help. Can you be a good boy?”

  
Harry practically sobbed at that, shaking his head up and down nonsensically. Louis dipped his head down and captured Harry's lips with his. He kissed him long and slow, deep and filthy, tongue fucking in and out, quickly, desperately. It was hot, with Louis fully clothed and Harry bound and naked. Harry’s moans echoed in his mouth, as he tugged against his restraints, desperate to get a hand on Louis, touch him, let him know just how much he loved him.

  
“Louis,” he whined against his lips. “Please.”

  
Louis pulled back abruptly, and he cocked his head towards Harry. Christ, his pupils were blown wide already. “Harry,” he said slowly. “Who is this about? Is it about you?”

  
“No,” Harry whispered. Louis groaned at that. His voice was fucking wrecked already. “you, Daddy.”

  
“That’s right,” Louis praised, giving his nose a quick kiss. “So don’t tell me what to do baby. Daddy will decide what you get and when you get it, baby. You gotta be good.”

  
With that, Louis attacked his neck, sucking bruises into his collar bone. “Gotta trust me baby,” he muttered he muttered against his skin. “I’ll give you what you need.”

  
Louis kissed his way back up his body, hovering over his nipples, just hot breath, teasing. “These don’t get nearly enough attention, Haz. You know, they’re so pretty. Daddy loves them so much.” He tweaks one and watches Harry’s eyes squeeze shut even tighter. “So responsive,” he breathes, almost reverently. He leans down to bite at the pink of his nipple, hardening it even more. Harry turns his head and bites into his upper bicep.

  
Louis fists his hair, hard. He yanks his head away from his arm and scolds, “ None of that my love. Come on babes, let it out. Let daddy know how much you like what he’s doing to you.”  
At his filthy words, along, low moan escapes from Harry’s throat. His hands thrash against his restraints, pulling them even tighter. Harry likes the feel the rub on his wrists- he needs something to ground him during times when he feels so light, it’s like he could float off into space at any moment. His brain feels detached from his body, he can feel the ache of his cock, the sting in his nipples, the pure want that is pulsing through his body, but he can’t process it. He should be desperate to get a hand around himself, desperate to get off. But he’s only desperate for Louis, Louis, Louis. Only wants whatever Louis deems him worthy of.

  
Louis kisses back down his body, whispering nonsense praise against his skin. He kisses the sensitive skin around the base of Harry’s cock, his mouth so close to where Harry needs it. And then he moves away, careful not to bump Harry’s cock, which is continually twitching on it’s own accord. When Harry is able to process things other than Louis’ tongue, and Louis’ hands, and Louis, he gets self conscious about his cock and the way it constantly betrays him by moving around, like it has a mind of his own. Even now, in his debauched state, he hopes Louis doesn’t notice. But, who’s he kidding. Louis notices everything. He always does.

  
“Greedy boy,” he scolds, patting the base of his cock, watching it jump at the slightest touch. It takes a few minutes for Louis condescending words to process through the fog in Harry’s heads, but when they do a wave of misery rushes over him. He feels like he was dunked in ice water, or was thrown off a mountain. He made Louis unhappy. And that was the worst feeling the world.

“Sorry, Daddy,” Harry rushes out. “didn’t mean to, it- it just does that sometimes.”

 

“It’s okay, baby,” Louis soothes, running a hand down Harry’s side. “Know you can’t help it. It’s hot really. Lets me know how much my baby wants me, wants his daddy.”

  
“I do,” Harry promises. “Want you so much. Only you.”

  
Harry’s breathing was coming more erratically now, more frantic as Louis moved to tease his other nipple. Flicking it with his tongue, biting and soothing, drawling blood to it. It was clear how how deep Harry was slipping already, and Louis had so much more planned. A wicked grin spread across his face. He loved seeing his baby like this, so open and venerable, depending on Louis to give him the correct does of pain and pleasure, depending on Louis to keep him completely sane, alive and breathing.  
Louis tweaks Harry’s left nipple, seemingly testing if it’s hard enough, puffy enough from his constant stimulation. “Look so pretty like this baby, fall apart so nicely for Daddy. Love it so much.”

  
Harry let’s out another high whine, squirming against the mattress, hands grasping for purchase around empty air. His nipples have always been sensitive, but now it feels like every time Louis even as much looks at them, another blurt of pre-cum makes its way out of his slit and drips down his shaft. He needs so much, just needs, but he knows that Louis won’t give it to him, not now anyway.

  
The first time Harry told Louis he got off on being denied the things he wants the mosts, how the humiliation and the obedience made him feel better than anything else, he’d been terrified that Louis would think he was a freak. Louis, to Harry’s surprise had immediately taken to the idea. “It’s not like I want to hurt you,” he said, grasping his hand softly and closing the space between them. “But I’d do anything you want me to do. If you want this, I’m all in.” From that point on, Louis had taken control and they hadn’t stopped.

  
Louis reached over to the nightstand and pulled out Harry’s favorite vibe and lube. It was sparkly black, opaque plastic. Harry hadn’t wanted anything intimidating- no spikes and metal for him. But this one, which was speckled with flecks of silver and gold, reminded Louis of constellations, a night sky, lit up with stars and celestial bodies. Something beautiful imprinted on something, so, so pleasurable. Louis thought it fit Harry well. He gave Harry’s swollen nipples one last tweak and moved down his body.

  
“Gonna open you up now darling,” he muttered. “Get you all ready and stick a vibe in you, keep you open and hard, ready for my cock.”

  
He spread Harry’s legs and crowded between them. “Touch your toes to you hands,” he commanded, giving Harry’s thigh a pat. “Want you to hold them there while I open you up, know you can do it.”  It takes a while for the fog in Harry’s head to clear enough to fully process Louis’ instructions. His movements were slow and uncertain, but he managed to hike his legs up and hold them against his arms, completely exposing himself to Louis.

  
His hole was pink and perfect, ready to take anything Louis would give it. “So beautiful, baby,” he said, in awe. He reached for the lube and slicked up his fingers. He pressed a gentle pad against Harry’s hole, watching it twitch and jump under his finger. “Don’t cum Harry,” he commanded.

  
With that, he pushed one finger past the tight muscle and into Harry’s warmth. His hole clenched around his finger, immediately sucking him in, greedy for more. Harry keened above him, tights twitching, as he strained to stay still. His whole upper body was flushed a pleasant pink, hot to the touch, a physical reminder of everything Louis was doing to him.  
With practiced ease, Louis tucked another finger inside, along the first. He scissored Harry open, opening him up but purposely avoiding his prostate and the pleasure he craved. His cock was curved hard against his stomach, red at the tip and leaking pre-cum a stream of pre-cum constantly. “Baby,” Louis breathed out, almost reverently, working his fingers insistently in and out of Harry’s tight heat. “Look how wet you get for me. Love it so much.” He reached up and scooped up a pool of pre-cum that had collect on Harry’s stomach. “So, wet, you want me so much. I can see. Here,” he pressed his cum-covered finger to his lips. “Taste yourself, taste how desperate you get for me.”  Harry opened up, allowing Louis to slip his finger inside. Harry immediately began sucking on his finger, swirling his tongue around the tip like he would do to a cock. He moaned, giving up complete control, allowing Louis to fill him from two angles, lighting him up from the inside. He felt brighter than the sun, as Louis murmured praise to him. He was doing so good for Louis, he was glowing.

  
“Hole’s so greedy,” he muttered. “You want so much, I can tell. But you can’t have it baby. I don’t care what you want, I’m in charge here and I get to decide what you want.”

  
Harry was quick to nod at that, mouth falling open in a silent scream as Louis added a third finger, and worked them even deeper inside of him.

  
“Feel so tight around my fingers, H. It’s like you’re a fucking virgin no matter how many times I give you my cock. It’s so hot, babe. You’re so hot. Love you so fucking much baby, you have no idea.”

  
With that, he pulled his fingers out, loving the way Harry’s hole visibly and desperately clenched around the air, loving how eager he was to be filled. He slicked up the vibe and ran it teasingly over Harry's entrance, coaxing out a high whine.Louis pushed it in slowly, just resting it against his prostate, a consistent tease. Close, but not close enough. Without warning, he flicked the switch, bringing the vibe to life. Harry let out a high-pitched, strangled scream, legs trembling, struggling to keep them in the air.

  
Louis placed a soft hand on his thigh. “Let these down now, H.” He pulled Harry’s legs to opposite sides of the bed, and retrieved two more ties from their side table. “Gonna tie you down and leave you here,” he whispered against the shell of Harry’s ear. “Gonna keep you on the edge baby, don’t you dare cum. Gonna make you so hard, gonna make you want it so much”  
Harry sobbed at that, tears running down his cheeks. Louis brushed them away gently, soothing over his face, peppering it with light kisses. He moved down the bed, pulling Harry’s legs to opposite sides and tying them to the posts.

  
Once Harry was secure, he stood and admired his work, his boy, long and lean, struggling against the restraints, trying move the plug deeper inside of himself, chasing the feeling he craved so desperately. His muscles were trembling beneath the skin, jumping and twitching on their own accord. Louis put on a seemingly unaffected tone, “Gonna go phone the family now, let them know we got back from America safe. I’ll come check on you when I’m done. And remember Harry. Do. Not. Come.”

  
With that, he turned around and walked out of the room. Louis wasn’t really going to call his family. He’d sent everyone important a quick text while Harry was getting ready, letting them know they’d arrived safe and not to bother them for the next twenty-four hours. He sat in the living room, listening as Harry’s cries became more and more desperate as the vibe teased his prostate relentlessly. Louis could only imagine how hard he was already, how desperate he must feel. He tip-toed back to the bedroom, attempting to be as quiet as possible, even though he knew Harry wouldn’t be able to focus enough to hear him trek up the hallway while he was in this state.

  
On of his favorite parts of this whole scene was right before he walked back in. He loved to peak through the crack of the door, see Harry desperate and panting, wiggling on the bed, hips moving on their own accord. He relished the high broken moans he made, he little noises that feel from his lips without his consent. He was beautiful and ruined and everything Louis loved.  
He opened the door and moved into the center of the room. Harry still hadn’t realized he had entered, eyes shut tight and too preoccupied with the relentless vibrations inside of him. Louis pulled off his pants and trousers in one fell swoop, leaving them in a pile on the floor to attend to later. He had more important business at hand.  
He moved over and stroked Harry’s hair, for the first time alerting him of his presence. His curls were matted against his far head and slick with sweat. He opened his eyes and Louis could see it as clear as day. Harry was fucking gone. He was flying, feeling sensory overload, everything he craved and hated all at once. “Baby,” he said, “gonna take the vibe out of you now, okay?”  
WIthout waiting for Harry to respond, he kissed his way down his body, and gave the vibe a sharp twist. Harry moaned, openly, brokenly. More tears dripped down his face, and his back arched off the mattress, as Louis slowly eased the vibrator out of his body. Harry’s cock stood to attention, a deep purple by now, so, so hard. Louis reached up to feel him as he pulled the vibrator out of his hole. His cock was so hard that it barely moved against his stomach when Louis released his hold. “Gonna untie you now, love,” he said. “Gonna get you in the position that I want, and then I’m gonna fuck you. Does that sound okay, Kitten?”

  
Harry nodded, mouth open, unable to form words. Slowly and gently, Louis released his hands, kissing over his wrists as he did. He moved down the bed, repeating the process with his bound feet. Harry lay there, boneless, relishing in Louis’ soft touches as he was man-handled into position. He propped Harry up on his hands and knees and lubed up his cock. “Ready for me angel?”

  
With that, he pushed in, slowly, as Harry opened up around his cock, taking him in. Once he was balls deep, his hips flush against Harry’s arse, he staled his movements. Bending himself over Harry, he kissed down the nobs of his spine allowing him a moment to adjust to the thick cock throbbing inside of him. “Want you to fuck yourself on my cock, baby. Make me cum and then you can too.”

  
Harry nodded and immediately began moving, quickly, up and down on Louis cock. Louis tutted and slapped his ass. “Slower baby, patience now.”

  
Berated, Harry slowed his movements as Louis pulled his ass back against his hips. “Want it deep baby.” Harry circled his hips in figure eights around his cock, slowly fucking on and off at a pace Louis deemed acceptable. “Just like that, yeah. That’s what I want baby, think you can give it to daddy to like?”

  
Harry nodded, “yes, Daddy,” he whimpered. “Gonna be good for you. So big inside me.”

  
Louis petted down his sides, “I know baby, I know. And you are, you are so good for me, try so--fucking-- hard I know you do.”

  
Harry continued fucked back on Louis cock, a crude sound of skin slapping skin filled the air. He kept ass back, chasing that high for Louis. He stayed nice and deep, clenching around Louis’ cock in the way that he knew he liked, rocking in figure eight motions, going slow, just as he had been told.

  
“Good, so good,” Louis moaned. It was so hot like this, Louis not doing any work, just watching Harry chase an orgasm for him as he fucked himself back on Louis cock. “Look so good fucking yourself on my cock darling,” he cooed. “You’re such a slut for it. Aren’t you? Always want a cock deep in your arse.”

  
“Always, always for you,” Harry gasped out. He would agree with anything Louis said now. All he could process was make Louis come, make Louis come. He fucked himself back, deeper and deeper, clenching like a vice around Louis’ cock. Even though Louis was trying to remain as impassive as possible, Harry was bringing him to the edge impossibly quickly.

  
“Fuck baby, you feels so go- good around my cock, fuck, gonna cum baby, fill you- god- fill you up so good,” he panted.

  
He tightened his grip on Harry’s hips as, his thrusts forward now meeting Harry’s thrusts backwards. With a low grunt, Louis came, filling Harry hot and deep. Harry fucked him through it, moving his ass back, clenching, never stopping until Louis stated, “Enough,” in a steely voice and slipped out. With the loss of Louis’ cock, Harry crumpled to a ball in the middle of the bed, and curled in on himself.

  
Louis uncurled his tangled limbs, whispering nonsense praise into his hair. “So good, made daddy feel so good, made me cum so hard. Gonna let you come now, lay on your back, let daddy take care of you.”

  
Slowly, Harry turned over, exposing his purple cock and teared stained face to Louis. His sac was drawn tight to his body, cock achingly hard against his stomach, pre-cum dripping continuously down his length. “Oh,” Louis breathed. “Did so good, stayed so hard for me. Must hurt so bad baby, huh?”

  
“Yeah,” Harry whimpered. “Hurts so bad, Daddy.”

  
“Do you wanna cum baby?”

  
He could see the wheels turning in Harry’s head as he processed Louis question. Finally, he chocked out, “Whatever you want.”

  
Louis couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. He had such a perfect boy, he couldn’t help the way his heart swelled ten times its normal size at Harry’s words. Such a considerate, sweet, submissive boy. “I want you to cum baby. You made Daddy cum so hard. So Daddy’s gonna take care of you now.”

  
He reached for the lube which lay on the bed, forgotten from earlier. With a pop of the cap, he slicked up his fingers, admiring the way that Harry was struggling to stay still, keep his arms at his side, his legs still, even after being denied pleasure all this time.

  
Harry’s cock was hot and pulsing in his hand, and hard- so fucking hard. With a steady hand, Louis stroked up his cock, twisting at the head in the way he knew Harry liked. He rubbed the pad of his finger over his slit, coaxing out another blurb of pre-cum.

  
“Come on baby,” he cooed. “you can do it. Come now, come for me. Love you so much, my perfect boy. Come for daddy.”

  
With that, Harry sobbed off the bed, cock twitching as he released all over his stomach, painting it white. Louis stroked him through the aftershocks, relishing the pure pleasure that was evident on Harry’s face.

  
His hand on Harry’s cock didn’t cease though, he relentless stroked up and down and watched as Harry struggled- debating whether to move into his touch or back away from it.  
“is, is a lot,” he slurred out, voice drunk and eyes glassy. From this angle between his legs, Louis could see everything. His red hole with cum dripping out, cock against his stomach. He was the most beautiful boy Louis had ever seen.

  
“I know it’s a lot baby,” Louis cooed. “But I also know that you can do it for me. Want you to come again, I know you can.”

  
Harry nodded, determined to achieve this goal, to keep Louis happy. His hole clenched around nothing as he tirelessly worked his hips up to meet Louis’ fist. Louis dipped his head down, and without removing his hand from Harry’s length, he dipped his tongue into Harry’s spent hole, licking him out, cleaning out his boy. Within minutes, Harry’s body bowed, strung up tight, like stretched rubber band, before he snapped, orgasm curling white hot in his belly and spreading everywhere. He saw black as he came, eyes squeezing shut and cock spasming against Louis hand. Harry could vaguely hear someone screaming. It took him a moment before he registered that it was him. He panted hard, coming down from his high, feeling sore, sedated and completely and utterly out of it.

  
“Got your cock and tummy, all messy, huh baby,” Louis said.

  
He scooped up the cum on Harry's chest, loving the way that he automatically opened his mouth, like his first reaction was suck his own cum off Louis’ fingers. “Good boy,” Louis said, feeding him the sticky release. “Gonna lick it all up for me, gonna make yourself clean.”

  
Harry nodded as best he could, boneless and unable to form words.

  
Louis paused as Harry sucked on his finger. “Wanna get you all clean and give you some cuddles, sound good? You were so good for me love, so good. I’m so proud of you, you lasted so long, came so much.”

  
Harry smiled and preened at that, the praise hitting him like lightning, warming him to the core. From between his legs, Louis climbed up the bed and settled himself next to Harry, back propped against the pillows as he stroked Harry’s face.

  
“I can’t give you cuddles until you come back to me baby, I need you to come back now,” he said, tenderly rubbing soothing circles into Harry’s arm.

  
He waited as Harry blinked, at first struggling to understand what Louis meant, what Louis wanted from him. “‘t’s warm,” he slurred, snuggling in closer into Louis side.

  
“I know,” Louis said. “I know, but I want you back with me darling. I need you here.”

  
Slowly but surly Harry worked him self back to reality, the cobwebs in his head started to clear, and Louis could see it in his eyes. Harry was back.

  
“I’m just going to get a flannel darling, clean you all up and then we can cuddle. I’ll be right back.”

  
A small murmur of approval was all he got in reply.

  
By the time that Louis retuned, Harry was curled in a ball, cum drying on his chest, snoring softly. Louis looked on fondly, a small smile spreading across his face. He continued to whisper praise into Harry’s skin, as he wiped down his chest and over his spent cock.

  
“I love you, love you so much my perfect boy,” he whispered into his skin.  

  
And even though Louis knew Harry was asleep, he could swear he heard him mutter back, “I love you too.”


End file.
